The Story of a Hero
by Ducklee6
Summary: Steeve's journey is almost complete. The End looms before him in his dreams, and it threatens and taunts him all at once. But there was one before. Another player, who's end didn't go too happily. He resents his decision every waking moment. Let's just say, even for a Hero, a deal with the Devil will never bring good fortune...
1. Prologue

_**The Story of a Hero**_

_**By Ducklee6**_

_ He was sleeping. Thank goodness, too. He needed to, to escape all the dangers of the night. Bruised and battered, He had crawled back to his home and rested. An arrow stuck out of His leather pants, slightly dug into flesh. Soon after falling into unconsciousness, He started to dream._

_ And dreaming, for Him, was a powerful thing._

_"There he goes, after a long day's work."_

_ "The Player?"_

_ "You know, soon he'll face _Her_."_

_ "But, remember what happened last tim-"_

_ "It has to happen. Last time, He was too weak. This one might prevail."_

_ "It's just not right. Last time..."_

_ "I know. But it's our only hope. Last time must be corrected."_

"One upon a time, there was a Hero..."

Mumbling.

I trudged across the pine forest, the sweet scent of trees honestly not comforting me. Moonlight dampened my vision, and I blinked once. Way too foggy. I could fly across and get my bearings, but that might trigger _It_. I didn't want that to happen. I'd suffered enough already.

Maybe it would've been better if I'd just... just died back there. I was weak, cowardly then. I'd thought I'd entered Hell then, but now I can clearly see that Hell isn't a place.

It's a state of mind.

A shiver ran up my spine. I felt the climate drastically change as I stepped into snow. This world was like that. The climates, which all my dreams had called _Biomes_, would change so suddenly it's like stepping into another world. Snow now dotted my vision, the pine trees staying constant. I scanned the hilltops for any danger with light purple eyes when a sharp pain in my head made me shut them tight. I opened them again and they shone a glimmering white for a second. I shook my head and upon opening my eyes the second time they were the eerie purple again. I was used to that kind of thing. _It _wanted out. The throbbing in my head remained, although I was pretty numb to it by this point.

_"Urrrggggg."_

I whipped around to find myself staring in the face of three zombies. I went to reach for a sword that just wasn't there, and for a second I panicked. I'd lost everything in the battle with _Her_. No weapons, no armor...

Heh. Not that I really needed it now.

I took a step back and raised my hand up to the zombies. They looked confused for a second, but then started trudging toward me again. What they probably didn't expect to happen, though, was for all three to be raised up into the air. I narrowed my eyes, feeling power pulse through me. These wouldn't bother me. I took a deep breath. This... this ability. Yes, the things I could do with this...

With a wave of my hand, the zombies were sent flying. I bent my legs and shot up into the air. It all felt so- so _good._ That shimmer of white changed the color of my eyes again, and I faintly registered I had to stop before I slammed down on the already half-dead mobs.

"Die!" I cried, a slight growl in my voice, and my fist landed smack in the middle of one of their faces. The zombie turned white for a second then simply exploded, no blood to be seen. I got up and brushed my hands off on my purplish pants. The other two zombies started skittering off in the other direction. A small smile crept onto my mouth, and I shook my head slowly.

Eyes closed, I muttered, "Oh no you don't." I launched myself into the sky once again and blocked their path. The two mobs looked at each other, and, primal instincts taking over, went to attack again.

A small chuckle. They were raised into the air. A slice down their arms. Sickly blood. Limb by limb, pulled apart. Finally, death. The chuckle escaped into a laugh. A beautiful, triumphant laugh!


	2. Chapter 1- Mercy

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting anything in FOREVER, but I've been so wrapped up in school and things that I've literally had no time. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm almost done chapter 2, so that'll be coming this week or early next! R&R please, they keep me going! Enjoy! **

**Oh yeah, I needa explain something-**

**So for this story I'm actually trying out a new persona of Herobrine, one that I created myself. In it her CAN fly, and will NOT have any sibling relationship with Notch. Like I said- new persona, new backstory. And don't worry- thing'll get happier. I just have to smack you in the feels several times first. Kay? Kay. ^-^**

Chapter 1- Mercy

_Clang!_ A satisfactory expression lit up Steve's face as he finally meshed almost all of his diamond into a shimmering beauty of a sword. He picked it up from his crafting table and swung it to test weight. Huh, surprisingly light. Not exactly complaining, though. He gripped it tighter and placed it in an odd knapsack he had found when he woke up in this place. It seemed to be able to carry mass amounts of stuff, but did have it's limits. Boy, was he glad for the little thing.

He had decided that last night was awful, and after bandaging his leg from an arrow wound set out early in the morning to get better stuff. Hell, it was practically still nighttime. But as long as mobs burn up in it, he didn't care.

Steve rummaged through the bigger-on-the-inside bag and pulled out his newest acquisition- twelve shiny ender pearls. He was finally on his way to the place the whispers in his dreams talked about. Finally, maybe he could know his purpose in this world. His past, what he was meant for. The idea filled him with excitement, and his eyes shone with it.

Steve set them in a chest for safe keeping. If he dropped them where he was going... Heh heh, they'd be gone for good. He grabbed his iron armor and slipped it on. As an afterthought he grabbed three potions of fire resistance. They would definitely be helpful. He never questioned how they worked, just thankful that they did.

Steve opened the door to his house, which was in the forest on the edge of a snowy biome. He had hid the portal deep inside a cave he dug out himself so anything couldn't find it. But then again, there wasn't anyone really _to_ find it.

Suddenly another idea entered Steve's head that he'd pushed out a long time ago. So far, he was the only real person to be found in this world. Loneliness had started to eat at his edges, to be honest. He believed this feeling to be only slight, but the ache of wanting to see someone... _anyone_... Was actually harsher than any mob attack. This was why he wanted to find his purpose, he guessed. Every step he took was weighed down with the fact that he was alone here, and he wanted- no, _needed_ to know if he was of any worth.

Does life really have a point if you have no chance to make a difference?

Steve blinked at the harsh combination of moon and sun-given light and let his eyes fall to the ground where his feet trudged. The cold of the snow biome suddenly hit him, and his posture stiffened. He was close to his portal now. The cave was quite easy to find, really, if you knew what landmarks to look for.

Soon he arrived at the entrance, and a grimace appeared on his features upon seeing it. He never liked the Nether, and he never would. Yet, he needed the blaze rods to find his purpose, the one true thing he wanted. It wasn't too bad, honestly, if you brought the right gear and were light on your feet.

Steve was about to step inside when something registered in his hearing. He immediately tensed and drew his sword- in this place, you never knew when something might jump out and try to kill you. It's better to always keep one hand on your weapon when you can. This something, though, was new. It was more of a... A...

Steve couldn't quite make out the noise. It was like a sort of cry out, maybe even in pain. Wait, pain? That wasn't a pig or cow, for sure. Curiosity took him over and he followed the sound warily. "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Steve took a half-step backwards when yelling blasted his ears. What the hell?! He started off at a run toward the voice. This was a person. Someone else! An actual sentient being!

Soon he saw a shaking form from afar, and crept behind a tree. The person was wearing the same clothes as him, a blue tee and purple pants. His hands covered his ears as if there were other voices around. His brown hair fell around his hands. Now, Steve had only seen his image in the reflections of his weapons and tools, but he was pretty sure this man was the spitting image of himself. His face scrunched up in concern; this person seemed to be being attacked by something...

"No... Just leave... Get out of m-my head...!" The man fell to his knees, and Steve decided to get closer. He crept around the front of the man and knelt down. Stowing his sword away, he placed one hand on the strange person's figure.

I looked up, feeling something on my shoulder. _It_ was still there. _It_ pulled at my mind, tried to take me away... No, n- wait. What? _It's _voice subsided slightly as I looked upward. Another face looked down at me, expressing some weird combination of concern, fear, and excited curiosity. In about a nanosecond, I let out a yelp and scrambled backwards. Only now was I able to get a good look at who this was. The hand that had rested on my shoulder was limply hanging in the air in shock, while the other was on a small bag. I saw the hilt of a sword sticking out.

Wha- another person? There's someone else out here? He was wearing full iron armor, but he sort of looked like me. It was odd. /It/ wanted to attack. Tear him apart, in the most torturous way possible. Mobs weren't enough. Weren't enough.

I took my hands off my ears slowly, but they still shook. _It_ still stayed, was there with me... "Who... Who are you?" I asked tentatively. My breaths were deep and quick. Maybe he was one of Her's. Maybe She'd sent him to kill whatever sane part of me was still alive.

"Don't take me back..." I whispered, my eyes falling to the ground. "This Hell is too much. If She sent you to get rid of me, just kill me. Have mercy. Mercy..."


End file.
